Processing a video typically involves waiting for an uploader to upload the entire video and then running the video through a processing pipeline, with each stage in the processing pipeline finishing its processing of the entire video before the next stage begins. After all the stages in the processing pipeline have finished, the video may be replicated to one or more streaming servers. Until then, the video may be unavailable to the uploader and to users. The more bytes making up the video, the greater the latency or the “time to market” of the video for the uploader and for users.